nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hauptseite
|- ! class="MainPageBG" style="background-color: #000fff; border:1px solid #990033; font-family:Verdana, font-color:black; Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 100%; border: 2px solid #ffffff; text-align: left; padding-left: 7px; -moz-border-radius:10px;" | Navigation |- | align="left" style="font-family:Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 90%;" | * Die Landkarte * Die Länder * Die Regeln * Songs * Wer-Wem-Wieviel-Tabellen * Presse * NSC Statistiken * NSC-Ableger * NSC-Chat * NSC-TV * Das NSC-Forum |- ! class="MainPageBG" style="background-color: #000fff; border:1px solid #ffffff; font-family:Verdana, font-color:red; Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 100%; border: 2px solid #ffffff; text-align: left; padding-left: 7px; -moz-border-radius:10px;" | Nation im Rampenlicht |- | align="left" style="font-family:Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 90%;" | 45px Syldavien Das Königreich Syldavien (syld. "Zyldavja") liegt auf dem Balkan und hat 642.000 Einwohner. Die Hauptstadt des Landes ist Klow. Der Name setzt sich zusammen aus den beiden syldavischen Wörtern "Kloho" (Eroberung) und "Ow" (Stadt). Die Stadt hat ungefähr 122.000 Einwohner und liegt am Zusammenfluss von Moltus und Wladir. Syldavien wird auch "Land des schwarzen Pelikans" genannt. Seine Landesfahne zeigt einen schwarzen Pelikan auf gelbem Grund. In Syldavien wurden große Uranvorkommen gefunden, daraufhin wurde in der Stadt Sbrodj ein Kernforschungszentrum mit internationalem Personal eingerichtet. Außerdem ist die syldavische Stadt Kragoniedin für ihre Thermalquellen bekannt. Von dort stammt auch das in ganz Syldavien geschätzte 'Klowaswa'-Mineralwasser. Syldavien debütierte beim NSC 1 in Noizeland und erreichte dort seine beste Plazierung, nämlich den ersten Platz (gemeinsam mit dem Gastgeber). Daher fand der NSC 2 in Syldavien statt. |- ! style="background-color: #000fff; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 100%; border: 2px solid #ffffff; text-align: left; padding-left: 7px; -moz-border-radius:10px" | Lied im Rampenlicht |- | style="font-family:Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 90%" | 45px Volkisistan Scrubs – Everything Comes Down to Poo Scrubs – Die Anfänger ist eine US-amerikanische Krankenhaus-Comedy-Serie, die 2001 von Bill Lawrence entwickelt wurde. Die Serie behandelt die Ängste und Probleme junger Ärzte während ihrer ersten professionellen Gehversuche im Krankenhausalltag. Genreuntypisch werden dabei dramatische und komische Elemente verbunden. Der Titel setzt gezielt auf seine Mehrdeutigkeit: Im Englischen bezeichnet scrubs die Arbeitskleidung von Chirurgen. Der Name leitet sich ab von dem vor einer Operation nötigen Procedere zur Reinigung und Desinfektion, welches mit einem gründlichen Schrubben der Hände verbunden ist. Der gesamte Vorgang wird daher mit to scrub in oder to scrub up (for surgery) beschrieben. In vielen Krankenhäusern werden scrubs auch von anderen Teilen des Personals getragen. Die Kombination aus einem dünnen, kurzärmeligen Oberteil (Kasack) und gleichfarbigen Hosen sind in der Serie rot, rosa oder violett für Krankenschwestern und Pfleger, grün für Chirurgen und blau für Internisten. Dabei handelt es sich um die in Krankenhäusern typische so genannte Bereichskleidung. Gleichzeitig bedeutet scrub in der Umgangssprache des amerikanischen Englisch so viel wie „Anfänger“, aber auch „Versager“, vor allem in sexuellem Kontext. Zudem kann das Verb to scrub mit „wegschmeißen“, „abblasen“ oder „sausen lassen“ übersetzt werden.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scrubs Der aus dieser Serie stammende Titel „Everything Comes Down to Poo“ qualifizierte sich aus zwei Gründen zum Lied im Rampenlicht: Erstens war dies der erste NSC-Titel überhaupt (Startplatz 1 beim NSC 1), zweitens war dies auch der erste Letztplazierte dieses Wettbewerbes, der den Grundstein für die Erfolglosigkeit Volkisistans beim NSC legte. |- |} | class="MainPageBG" style="border:2px solid #ffffff; background-color: #ffffff; vertical-align:top; -moz-border-radius:10px; margin: -2px -2px -2px 4px; text-align: left;"| {| width="100%" | class="BGorange2" style="text-align:left; font-size:100%; background-color: #000fff; border:2px solid #ffffff; font-weight:bold; padding:0 .5em 0em 23px; -moz-border-radius-topleft:7px; -moz-border-radius-topright:7px" | Aktueller NSC |- | style="font-size:92%; background: #ffffff; border:2px solid #000fff; border-top:0; border-bottom-width: 0px; padding:0 .5em .8em 23px" | Willkommen in Hiljaisuutta! 250px|center |- | class="BGorange2" style="text-align:left; font-size:100%; background-color: #000fff; border:2px #000fff; font-weight:bold; padding:0 .5em 0em 23px; -moz-border-radius-topleft:7px; -moz-border-radius-topright:7px" | Neuigkeiten und Termine |- | style="font-size:92%; background:white; border:0px solid #0000ff; border-top:0; border-bottom-width: 0px; padding:0 .5em .8em 23px" | * 22px Die Bekanntgabe der Finalisten des NSC 20 findet am Freitag, den 9. Juli 2010, ab 19 Uhr im NSC-Chat statt. |- | class="BGorange2" style="text-align:left; font-size:100%; background-color: #000fff; border:2px solid #000fff; font-weight:bold; padding:0 .5em 0em 23px; -moz-border-radius-topleft:7px; -moz-border-radius-topright:7px" | Aktuelle Presse |- | style="font-size:92%; background:#FFFFFF; border:0px solid #000fff; border-top:0; border-bottom-width: 0px; padding:0 .5em .8em 23px" | 250px|center |- | class="BGorange2" style="text-align:left; font-size:100%; background-color: #000fff; border:2px solid #000fff; font-weight:bold; padding:0 .5em 0em 23px; -moz-border-radius-topleft:7px; -moz-border-radius-topright:7px" | Mitarbeiter des Monats |- | style="font-size:92%; background:#FFFFFF; border:0px solid #000fff; border-top:0; border-bottom-width: 0px; padding:0 .5em .8em 23px" | Laudatio für den Mitarbeiter des Monats: 250px|center Stellen wir uns Herrn Zaunschirm in einem Wiener Kaffeehaus vor, der bei einer Mehlspeise und einer Melange an einem Einzeltisch sitzt, dabei ab und zu über den Rand seiner Kronen-Zeitung blickt und schmunzelnd in die Runde schaut. Und dann sehen wir den Sepp, der in einem Buschenschank bei einem Glaserl „Blauem Wildbacher“ kräftig kauend seine Brettljause verspeist und ab und zu grunzende Laute von sich gibt. Beide Personen verkörpern den Robert, der sowohl das derbe Holzen als auch den feinsinnig-süffisanten Kommentar beherrscht. Und ebenso präsentiert er immer wieder den morillonischen Musikgeschmack der NSC-Welt. Mal ganz still und leise, dann wieder laut und krachend. Und immer wieder voller Geheimnisse, denn nach außen gern mit dem letzten Platz kokettierend, ist er doch im seinen tiefsten Innern gerne auch Finalteilnehmer. Spaßig wird es, wenn er sich aus der Vielzahl von ESC-Vorrunden-Songs den EINEN erwählet und um zusätzliche Fans „bettelt“, diese sind aber in den häufigsten Fällen schwer aufzutreiben. All dieses macht ihn für die NSC-Welt unentbehrlich, aber was den besonderen Anlaß dieser Lobhudelei ausmacht, ist wohl nicht nur sein österreichischer Humor und sein südsteirischer Musikgeschmack, sondern eher seine stille, unaufgeregte Art dem NSC-Forum als Administrator zu dienen. Dieses Amt füllt er dermaßen kompetent aus, dass die NSC-Welt sich ähnliche Foren nicht nur nicht zurückwünscht, sondern sich mittlerweile über diese schadenfroh belustigen darf. Rainer K. 150px|center |-